When Words Run Dry
by DaughterofPavlov
Summary: We all know about the Ancients and how they lost their son Rex while traveling through time. However, what was their life like before Rex's birth? How was Seth the pinochle for Dr. Cretacia in deciding to be with the man she loved, or be with the man she was supposed to love? Rated T for brief sexual encounters and mild language. Cover Art (c) Me


_**Author's Introduction**_

Hello fellow readers and welcome to the first ever fanfic I have had the privilege to have published on . Prior to joining the site, I have dabbled in fanfiction before. From middle school to high school I wrote fanfictions all the time with fanfictions mainly for shows such as Kim Possible, The Slayers, and Hellsing. However, once I started college, I found it extremely difficult to post, let alone write, fanfics while juggling the highly demanding work that goes with being a college student. So for close to four years, I have been on a hiatus from fanfictions. Now, I am starting to come back into this realm as I have found out how to better my juggling of academia and fan-oriented writings. I feel a bit rusty, but in time, I hope my fanfictions will improve significantly and I do hope they will be enjoyed. I've had many ideas on the back burner, some one-shots, and some, like this one, are complete fanfics.

Examples of my early works can be seen on my DeviantArt page at Miss-Whoa-Back-Off. I may get to posting these old fics up here especially if I decide to go back and reconstruct them a bit. So look out for those as well as new material!

This first fanfiction is a bit of an odd story to tell as these are two characters that are most commonly not seen as a romantic pair, let alone _seen_ with each other in the series. Nevertheless, my crazed mind has given me the chance to offer my strange concoction of a story line that illustrates what _could_ have happen if these two were ever involved. Rest assured, I know that Dr. Ancient is Dr. Cretacia's husband in the canon arc and I am sure that they love each other in the world of Dinosaur King canon. I just wanted to throw a bit of controversy into the mix to simply write a compelling fanfic. So without further ado, I leave you with a quick disclaimer and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. :)

DISCLAIMER!: I, by no means, own any of the characters or story line in Dinosaur King. This is simply a fanfiction made by a fan that has enjoyed this series since its premiere and well after its departure. All respected characters belong to SEGA and the former 4Kids Entertainment.

* * *

**When Words Run Dry**

**Chapter One**

_Uncanny Discoveries_

The year was 2126. Two paleontologists, a husband and wife team known as Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia, were working on a routine excavation somewhere in the southwestern United States. While digging in Cretaceous rock and close to the KT boundary, which marked the extinction of the dinosaurs, Ancient stumbled across something he had never seen before. His pupils shrank as he gazed upon the odd object still submerged in the ground.

"Cretacia!" he called to his blonde haired wife, "You should come take a look at this."

The short-haired woman looked up from where she was digging to see her husband with a perplexed look on his face. When she took a glance at what he had discovered, she too was puzzled. It was a round object, but not spherical like a ball or the ankle bone of a dinosaur. After helping her husband remove it from the surrounding rock, Cretacia noticed that it had a flat back and sides that were only a couple of inches high. Engraved were some oddly shaped symbols that bore resemblance to the natural elements of Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Vegetation. Alongside the symbols were three spheres that resembled stones; blue, yellow, and red.

"What do you think it is?" Cretacia questioned not really knowing what to say.

"It's some sort of lithograph." replied her husband.

Cretacia was confused to say the least. What would an object like this be doing in deposits from sixty-five million years ago? While lithographs are found in geologic rock, this locality was not known for lithographic preservation. Sixty five million years ago, the area the Ancients were excavating in was a coastal lowland where dinosaurs would forage, court mates, raise their young, and fight to the death. In contrast, most lithographs are commonly found in ancient sea beds and lagoons. Therefore, this discovery defied being naturally buried in this locality. Not to mention the consideration that this lithograph appeared to be artificial, it seemed odd to find one in Cretaceous sediments. After all, human kind did not live in this geological time period. Perhaps it was left here by some conspiracy nut trying to prove a point. Most likely, a believer in aliens that wanted to prove that aliens were the cause of the great dinosaur extinction. That, or some religious dogmatic person that believed that dinosaurs were either the work of the Devil or that humans co-existed with these ancient beasts.

Despite her efforts to find some reasoning behind this discovery, she knew that there was no way that this could have been planted by some conspirator. There was no evidence of this object being placed in a hole someone had dug and then buried. No. This was buried by natural sedimentation that took millions of years to develop. Before she could think further on the matter, her burnt sienna haired husband broke her train of thought.

"We should take this back to the lab. Maybe Seth can help us decipher what this thing is." commented Ancient as he went to retrieve some supplies to help keep their discovery safe from damage. He then called for Jonathan, their android who always accompanied them, for help.

Once he returned, the stone was wrapped in burlap smothered in plaster to create a safe-jacket to transfer their discovery safely back to the lab. It was quite remarkable that even with the advances of technology in 2126, paleontologists still relied on the dated methods of the first fossil prospectors of the 1800's. Perhaps there are some methods that will always stand the test of time.

As the sun set below the horizon, the team of the Ancients, Jonathan, and anonymous robotic crew boarded their flying cruisers with their new treasures in tow. Along with their remarkable lithographic piece, the team found fossils of long extinct lizards, mammals, and the possible find of one of the rarest of fossils; a bird. Yet, despite these fantastic finds, the one that left the greatest impact on Cretacia was that incorrectly placed lithograph.

"It just doesn't make any sense..." she mumbled, removing her glasses and rubbing her droopy eyes. Dr. Ancient looked at his wife with concern, but she assured him, "Oh, don't mind me, Honey. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." The man simply smiled at his wife faintly and looked back towards the direction their hover craft was going. Cretacia sighed heavily and closed her eyes, not waking up until they arrived back to the lab.

* * *

The next day, back at the laboratory of the Ancient's, their gifted assistant, Seth was hard at work at the meticulous task of freeing fossils from earlier trips the Ancients had taken. Though they hadn't been wed long; only a couple of years, the Ancients had already been on 6 prospecting digs. They traveled to Transylvania to uncover dwarf dinosaurs on their honeymoon and had gone to Mongolia and Argentina on other occasions. They even went to Antarctica to spend a Christmas together and in the process, also discovered a nearly complete skeleton of Cryolophosaurus. This latest trip would be their seventh excursion and their second trip to the United States. Sadly, Seth had never gone with them on these trips. Instead, he stayed behind at the laboratory preparing fossils as they came and studied them in the never-ending search for new discoveries.

Despite being left, Seth didn't seem to mind. He much preferred to be on his own and not be stuck with a huge crowd of people. The serenity of his solitude made him content and diligent with his work.

Suddenly, the whooshing sound of the door caught his attention, and so with the startling sound, the Ancients strode in with their new finds being carried by their robotic helpers. Jonathan informed the Ancients that he would be preparing everyone a spot of tea as they discussed their findings and departed the laboratory. Seth stood up from where he sat and uttered, "You're back. I thought you wouldn't return until this evening. Did something happen?" It was very unlike the Ancients to return early from a trip, as they loved to savor every minute in the field. Something must have occurred to make them come home.

Taking note of Seth's inquiry Dr. Ancient responded, "Seth, Cretacia and I found something absolutely startling in our excavation work. I've never seen anything like it and I would like your own take on it."

As the mechanical men opened the plaster jacket, Seth could only imagine what the Ancients had found. Perhaps a new species of feathered dinosaur or a dinosaur mummy. Whatever it was, it must have been quite rare.

At last, the plaster jacket was removed and Seth could finally look at the odd specimen. "A lithograph?" gasped the blue haired assistant. He turned to look at Ancient and stammered, "I thought you were looking in sedimentation from a coastal lowland! Sure it would have been near water, but not to the point where lithographic fossils would be preserved in that region!"

Ancient turned to his assistant and barked slightly irritated, "We _were_ in the coastal lowland deposits Seth and _I_ know well that it doesn't belong in that area."

Dr. Ancient wasn't always the easiest person to work with and it wasn't unusual for he and Seth to get into squabbles at least once a week. The man was a bit insecure about people doubting his accuracy of things and whether Seth would mean to criticize him or not, he would always get a metaphorical kick in the pants for upsetting the paleontologist. Yet, despite these sometimes brutal verbal beatings, Seth somehow was able to tolerate staying as an assistant to the paleontologist. In fact, they had been together for an even longer span of time in comparison to the time Ancient and Cretacia had known each other.

* * *

It had begun five years before this event. Twenty-six year old. Ancient, had just completed graduate school and had earned his doctorate qualifications at the most prestigious college in Tokyo. Now he was looking towards finding an assistant and start his own research center. He thought a good place to start was to go to his former professor, Dr. Strata, an older man with a balding head, white hair on the sides of his head, and big rimmed glasses, who was an expert in dinosaur behavior. This was a man who Ancient looked up to immensely and his wise words always helped Ancient find his way.

Meeting up with Strata in the professor's office, Ancient expressed his wish to have his own research facility and the wish to find a partner in his ambitions. Strata chuckled at the spry young paleontologist and replied, "Oh, Ancient! I admire your spirit and ambition to get started right away, but these things take time. You have to start by working your way up the ladder and earning credentials and recognitions along the way before you get a big head honcho position. That means, you have to start at the bottom. Just because you've gone this far in your education, that doesn't mean someone's going to just had you the keys to your own research center. You need more experience in the field, with publications and with your fellow paleontologists. Didn't any my lectures seep into that thick skull of yours?"

Ancient blushed in embarrassment but urged, "But Professor, I need to get started somehow and somewhere! Where do I begin?"

The professor closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment. He looked up to Ancient and answered, "I'll tell you what. Now that you have a doctorate and the qualifications to teach at the highest level in academia, I can refer one of the upcoming doctorate students to you as an assistant. You can call it an experience to take someone under your wing. He'll learn things the same time as you, and when he receives his doctorate, he will even come out ahead of where you started. Not to mention, it will look good for you with future museums looking for a head paleontologist. The fact that such a young paleontologist such as yourself has already mentored a student, will be most impressive. With your intelligence and drive, I know you can do it."

Ancient didn't like the idea of someone being in a better place than he, but at this point, he didn't want to embarrass himself further in front of Strata. Not to mention the perks of getting where he wanted to be at a supposedly faster rate was something he would not pass up. Some sweat fell from his brow and he cheerfully chortled, "Alright. Who is this young student?"

"His name is Seth." replied the old man. "He too is a bright student, like yourself in many respects. Seth is passionate about dinosaurs and at age 23, has come up with some spectacular theories that could revolutionize the science of both dinosaur behavior and dinosaur evolution."

The young man was impressed. Surely, this would be a good assistant for him. "Is he one of your star pupils?"

"Actually, he doesn't attend this university here in Tokyo. He resides in a university north of here in the Hokkaido region of Japan and is a pupil of the eccentric Dr. Z. Perhaps you remember Dr. Z from a seminar that was held here a couple of years back on the controversial Nanotyrannus classification."

Indeed, Ancient did remember the crazy Dr. Z. He was definitely an imaginative man, but at times, he almost seemed maniacal in his actions and his theories. In addition, that crack-pot was also known for plagiarizing other paleontologist's hard work. Not wanting to be rude though, Ancient asked, "Did Dr. Z refer him to you?"

"I saw Dr. Z at a gem and mineral show a couple of months back and Seth was with him. We sat down and discussed what studies we were working on and I thought Seth was brilliant. I promised Dr. Z that if I chanced upon an opportunity for Seth to stretch his wings and go further, I would tell him. If you agree to this, I will be sure to let him know that you can take Seth on."

Ancient didn't even hesitate. "Call him."

* * *

Jumping back to 2026, Ancient gritted his teeth and continued to share his findings with Seth.

"That's not the only thing that makes this find peculiar. Look at the markings." The paleontologist rested his hand upon the flat surface and stroked the imprints embedded in the stone. "These clearly seem to be artificial. But when we unearthed it, it was clearly encased in the surrounding rock, as if it was preserved with the other sediments even though it has a completely different chemical make-up." The brunette man paused for a few moments and then grumbled, "I just can't figure out any logical explanation for it being there."

Seth looked up from the slab to see Cretacia resting a hand on her face, her expression suggested that she too was befuddled by this discovery. She also appeared tired from lack of sleep which probably was attributed to figuring out how this lithograph ended up where it did.

He pitied the poor creature and wished she would get some rest. The usual intense and slit eyes of the assistant softened as he cooed to the woman, "Cretacia? Why don't you two go get some rest. I'll see what research I can concoct and I will share my findings with you later."

The blonde woman cocked her head to focus on Seth. She smiled weakly and replied, "Thank you Seth. I could definitely go for a few Z's after all that late night travel."

The blue-haired man too smiled back softly.

Dr. Ancient though, was not too pleased with this kind gesture. He had a gut-wrenching feeling that his assistant thought of his beloved wife as more than a research partner. Perhaps he was simply over-reacting, but from the moment Seth and Cretacia met, he felt threatened that he was going to lose the love of his life.

* * *

Three years ago, Ancient had met Cretacia at a conference about the migrating patterns of hadrosaur-type dinosaurs. From the moment, they first went out for coffee together after the conference, Ancient knew that Cretacia was going to be his partner in not only research, but in life. Though she was a couple of years younger than him, she was incredibly bright and shared the same love for dinosaurs as he did, but she was also sweet-tempered, thoughtful, and full of zeal. She was perfect.

However, when he brought her to his recently acquired research laboratory, something changed.

As they walked into the lab, arm in arm, they talked about how great his position was and Cretacia was expressing how impressed she was with his status. Feeling full of himself Ancient crassly exclaimed, "Yep, they were simply begging to have this place. I've even made it my residence! So I get to never leave my home and be with the fossils I love!"

Cretacia giggled at her beau's effervescent ego. "Oh, Quark! You are something!"

Ancient beamed with pride as he and his love approached Seth who was working on some sauropod bones encased in a giant slab of rock.

The assistant looked up to see his employer and with him, was a beautiful woman. Like he would with anyone visiting, Seth introduced himself rather plainly. He reached out to shake her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Cretacia. Dr. Ancient has told me a lot about you."

Cretacia reached for his hand and cheerfully replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Seth. Quark has told me what a revolutionary mind you have in the realm of dinosaur evolution. I would love to discuss your theories in detail sometime."

At that moment, their hands touched. Seth felt an exhilaration the likes he had never experienced before. Her hand was so soft, warm, and delicate. A cascade of perfume flew in his direction; sweet peas, he thought. It was as if she bathed in sweet peas. The light, yet permeated fragrance seemed to grace her entire body and it was a miracle Seth could keep his composure. Then he really took a look at her face. Why, her eyes were like sapphires sparkling in the fluorescent light which filled the laboratory. Her lashes were long and flirty, and her lips were moist from the nature of her lipstick and were the shade of a beautiful pink rose. Truly a beauty indeed.

As Ancient had Cretacia come more often, Seth became entranced to her charm, and kind heart. Prior to meeting her, no one had ever been so kind to him. Now, there was someone who was genuinely angelic that cared about him. Not to mention, someone who thought on a similar level as he. They shared many of the same views about dinosaurs behaving more like that of mammals and birds in contrast to reptiles; especially in their social behavior from raising their young, to hierarchy in a herd. Sure, she was slightly older than him, by a year, but he didn't care. It seemed as if Cretacia was perfect for him.

Yet, this was Ancient's girl. So he had to respect that, at least for the time being, Cretacia was not accessible. This predicament became worse for him when he found out about their marriage engagement.

Seth was crushed.

Here was the girl of his dreams, getting married to his over-inflated ego of a boss and there was sad, shy, reclusive Seth not revealing his feelings for her. Why didn't he just reveal his feelings? Well, he honestly felt like she didn't love him. She seemed so enthralled with the overly confident extrovert in Ancient that Seth never thought she would be interested in the more down to Earth, quiet introvert he was. Yet, even when she married Ancient, Seth continued to have feelings for her. Little did he realize that Ancient was catching on and knew well that his assistant had feelings for his love.

In time, Ancient would become paranoid that his assistant would act on the inhibitions he sensed from him. It started out with innocent things like getting her coffee or offering her his seat. Then things started to accelerate with actions like giving her a foot massage or dancing in the lab to one of Cretacia's favorite songs. Finally the straw that broke the camel's back was during the Christmas season, one year earlier of them being married. It was time to do Secret Santa, and with only having four active participants, it was kind of hard to prevent either one of them to get each other's names. His little Diplodocus didn't have his name. Rather an Afrovenator of sorts. The predator bought her a pearl necklace, while he had to give Johnathan an oil can. She gave him a rare autographed copy of Bob Bakker's _The Dinosaur Heresies_, Ancient received a cup of tea. A couple of weeks later, on New Year's Eve, Ancient proposed to end the madness.

He would do his best to keep Cretacia away from his assistant as much as possible. Taking on the role of a mighty stallion protecting his favorite mare, Ancient would easily have tempers with Seth when the assistant so much as said something suggestive to Cretacia. This instance was one of them.

* * *

The stout man hollered to the point where his saliva hit Seth's face, "Are you saying that I don't realize that my wife is tired Seth!? Hmm?! That I'm a bad husband?!"

Seth kept his cool though and simply replied, "Not at all, Sir."

Ancient closed his eyes in more frustration, his eyebrows furrowed to show the immense build-up of unnecessary anger. "I don't need your sarcastic mouth now! If I wasn't so tired, I would pick a bigger spat with you! I am going to go to bed and when I get up, you better have a logical explanation to how this damned thing got where it was if you think you know everything!"

As the pudgy man stormed off, Seth gawked at his employer's haughty temperament, his pupils saturating into small black dots. This wasn't an instant where he wasn't be sarcastic and he was only looking out for their welfare.

Cretacia just looked at Seth and shrugged her shoulders. "He's probably just tired. He did fly that hovercraft a portion of the way before turning it onto auto-pilot." Resting a hand on one of Seth's shoulders, Cretacia assured the assistant, "I'm sure he'll be fine when he gets up. Not to mention, I'll try talking with him. He seems to listen to me...sometimes..."

Seth nodded and turned to his work, leaving Cretacia to calm down her ill-mannered husband.

As she was exiting the lab, Johnathan entered with three steaming cups of tea. "Tea anyone?" he offered.

The woman nervously smiled and replied, "I'm sorry Johnathan. I appreciate your generous offer, but Dr. Ancient is having a hard time at the moment and I have to calm him down. You can offer some to Seth though. That would be kind of you."

Johnathan growled as Cretacia left. The android reluctantly entered the lab to do as the woman told him to. However, he too had negative thoughts on Seth thanks to the influence of his owner and the aching suspicions they shared.

* * *

Step by step, Cretacia ascended up the staircase to the master bedroom. Due to their deep passions for their work, the couple decided that their home would also be their research center, as Dr. Ancient had things during his bachelor days. Conveniently, they were able to section off the laboratory from the more home influenced portion of the abode with the lab being located downstairs, the bedroom logically being upstairs, and between the two, have a tall spiral staircase with spectacular paneling creating separation.

Finally, Cretacia reached the end of the stairs and headed down the broad hall towards the bedroom. Once there, she noticed the door was ajar and there was the sound of her husband muttering under his breath. He was sitting on their bed with his head in his hands his fingers coursing through his short brown hair. She knocked on the door lightly and poked her head into the room.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Ancient looked up towards the door, let out an exasperated sigh and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, Dear. I guess I'm just tired. I shouldn't have yelled at Seth. I suppose he was just trying to help us." He looked back down at the floor though, the frustration still visible on his face. "I just get a bad feeling from him sometimes."

His wife walked into the room and sat next to her husband. She stroked his back affectionately and leaned her head to his, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Her soft cerulean eyes looked at her husband fondly and a small smile pursed her lips.

"I wish you would stop these confrontational attacks on Seth, Quark. I don't think he's up to anything suspicious and he has always been a great assistant for you. Give him a chance. You'll see he's up to nothing hazardous."

The man turned to his wife and exclaimed, "Well, what about all those things he's done? Like dance with you in the lab? And that pearl necklace from three years ago?"

"All of them being kind gestures." assured his wife. "We danced because we wanted to take a break from fossil prep and have some fun. As far as the necklace goes, I thought he wanted to just get me something nice."

Ancient was flustered and replied, "I know. I know. I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I know I'm not in the best shape, and I do tend to care a lot about my own ambitions, but I want to know that I love you very much."

The woman smiled back. "I know. Now, with all that said, will you try to not be so harsh on him?"

Reaching out for Cretacia's hand, Ancient held her hand delicately and replied,"I'll do my best, Precious."

* * *

Being terribly tired from the long trip, the Ancients slept into the next morning. Once awake, the two journeyed to their lab once more in the hopes that Seth discovered something about their puzzling discovery.

Their assistant was hunched over a table as if he were out of breath. Concerned about his state, the paleontologists ran to the blue-haired man.

"Seth! What's wrong?!" exclaimed Dr. Ancient.

"Are you alright?" cried Cretacia who helped him to a nearby chair.

Seth's pupils were shrunk and he was shaking; as if he saw a ghost. "I-I heard so-something in the rock!" he stuttered almost out of breath.

The Ancients were perplexed. How could one hear voices from stone? Well, this was an unusual find, so maybe it was true.

"I'll take Seth to his room and try to help him relax. Why don't you and Johnathan look at the find for yourselves. If there is a voice coming from that rock, perhaps we can use that quantum radio wave transmitter you accidentally purchased."

Ancient chuckled a bit in embarrassment. Originally, he was trying to purchased a radiometric machine to accurately measure how old his specimens were. Instead, he ended up with a radio wave transmitter that could pick up faint traces of radio waves and have them deciphered. "Well, I guess that piece of junk will get some use after all."

His wife smiled and as she took Seth out of the lab hollered, "I'll be back in just a bit."

Just before they reached Seth's room though, Cretacia felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see her husband standing behind her.

"Go on in Seth. I'll be there in a moment." the woman assured the assistant.

Once he was laying on his bed, Cretacia shut the door to face her husband.

"Quark, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Remember what we talked about?"

"I know Cretacia. I just care about you, that's all." replied her husband.

"Yet as much as I appreciate that, I'm a big girl and I know how to conduct myself. Now, go with Jonathan, I'll be there soon."

Yet, even though she told him otherwise, Ancient kept turning back every few feet to see what his wife was doing.

* * *

At last, Ancient was with Johnathan and Cretacia was able to help Seth. After making him some tea, she sat next to him on his bed to hear him out about what happened.

"Thank you for the tea Cretacia. It's superb. Much better than the mud Johnathan usually gives me," said Seth as he sipped the hot beverage.

"My pleasure." replied Cretacia resting a hand on his knee.

The warmth from her hand-made Seth feel tingly but he wasn't going to expose his vulnerable feelings for the paleontologist. He kept his composure, coughed a bit which caused her to move her hand off his knee and he began to tell her about what he had heard.

"I'm not making this up Cretacia. I honestly heard voices coming from the rock. It all began soon after you two had retired for the night. When I walked away to receive my tea from Johnathan, a glowing light caught the corner of my eye. When I turned around, there was no light. So I shrugged it off as nothing. A couple of hours passed and while I was working on one of the fossil reptiles you and your husband discovered, the glow appeared again. This time I knew it was that stone because it was right next to me. From then on, I began to record when and how long the stone would glow. There was no common occurrence on how long and how much time elapsed between each glow. It simply didn't make sense. I also took a look at the sedimentation in the imprints and sure enough, the radiometric dating proved to be sixty-five million years old. Clearly, this is not a man-made piece. However, while I understand a vast amount of plant lithographs, the other symbols perplexed me. These are not things that can be preserved in the fossil record. Finally, about ten minutes before you and Dr. Ancient arrived, I heard what I believed was your voice."

Cretacia blushed but answered, "It couldn't have been me Seth. I wasn't even close to the lab when you heard that voice."

"I know Cretacia," replied the assistant. "When it spoke again, I could clearly tell it wasn't your voice. I would recognize your voice from anywhere. This was a voice I have never heard before. It just kept saying "Please, please help us! Please!" he paused for a moment and snickered, "I know I'm going to sound crazy, but perhaps it's one of the souls of the dinosaurs as they reached their extinction. After all, you two did find it near the KT boundary."

The woman turned back to Seth. "You're not crazy Seth. I think you might be on to something. It certainly would make sense that it was the soul of a dinosaur. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around how the spirit of a dinosaur could be preserved in a stone..."

She rose up and continued, "Thank you for telling me all you know. Now, please rest. Dr. Ancient and I will look into all you have said and I will let you know what else we find." She headed towards the door, turned back to face Seth once more and uttered, "You're a great assistant and Dr. Ancient is very lucky to have you."

Once she left, Seth sighed and answered as if she was there, "No, he's lucky to have you."

* * *

Soon after leaving Seth, the couple put the stone on the quantum radio wave transmitter and before they knew it, they heard the voice as well. Not to mention, there was an image of dinosaurs all looking in their direction as if pleading for help.

It called out to them, "Please help us. We have suffered hardships for a long time before settling on this Earth and living in peace, and now we are afraid once again. Something terrible is about to happen unless we do something about it. The sky, the ocean, the land, and all life on this Earth will perish. Please help us. You have to help us! Please!?"

The transmission had ended and both scientists were in shock.

Ancient turned to his wife and uttered something he thought sounded absolutely farfetched, "Could they be...dinosaurs?"

"I think so." replied the blonde haired woman. "It's possible that we could be hearing what they were thinking as they approached extinction." Perhaps Seth was right. It was the most logical lead they had, that's for sure.

"There must be something we could do for them." exclaimed the husband.

While Cretacia thought the whole thing sounded crazy, the concept of helping dinosaurs, the animals they were passionate about, escape extinction was a grand dream that could be a reality. She looked at her husband and said, "You're right."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now, before every person gets all uppity about my portrayal of Dr. Ancient, let me make it perfectly clear that I find him to be such a blank slate that anyone can make up their own "rendition" of him. If one really looks at the series, this guy has such little character development that one really doesn't know his true colors. The canonical approach, is to perceive him as a passionate dinosaur-loving guy who loves his wife and his son and will do anything for his family. But, what does that really tell us about Dr. Ancient and his relationships with the people he knows? All I can say is that any paleontologist who thinks his kid will be a football player is pretty f*cking screwy.

Also, I decided to give Dr. Ancient the first name of Quark because he certainly can't be called Ancient Ancient. After all, Ancient is his last name. Quark is also a scientific term for a particle and constitute of matter. Plus, it sounds like a hilarious name! XD;

Oh, I forgot to include a timeline for their current ages this story takes place in. Here are the current ages of our three main characters in this fanfiction:

Dr. Ancient: 31 years old.

Dr. Cretacia: 29 years old.

Seth: 28 years old.

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to look out for more chapters to this fanfic soon. :)


End file.
